Situations
by Majin no tamashi
Summary: The title describes it I guess. Just random one-shots of the Zorobin couple.
1. Meeting

**Hey guys I'M SO SORRY that i haven't been on for AGES! It's just that I had serious writers block for the other zorobin and my friend and i don't know what to do with the NaLu one. BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL FINISH THEM!**

**So here is just a fresh, new Zorobin. Hope you like it!**

**MNT**

**Meeting**

Rorona Zoro, a university student in tokyo, was on a shinkanshen, making the journey to revisit his home town for the summer break.  
He had the seat in aisle A number 14. God dammit. The one thing he really hates is that unwanted strangers would have the same aisle as him and would have to sit near him, making it really awkward for 2 hours. Well, at least none of his friends are here. Yeah, he would take a bullet for them (DON'T tell them he said that though, ESPECIALLY that ero-cook.) But they could be really annoying sometimes...okay, always.  
He sighed and got out the book he was supposed to be reading for an assignment he was supposed to do 3 weeks ago, but got it as extra work for his summer break. Ugh, Mr fucking Smoker was such a bitch to him, Luffy, Sanji, Ussop and Chopper. For some reason he hates their guts. Well, whatever, that guy can go fuck himself.  
He was about to get settled because it seemed no one was going to sit in the seat next to him, reluctantly forcing his eyes to the book, when, out of the corner of his eye saw two black high heels stop beside his seats.  
Shit. He guessed he did have to sit next to someone. He looked up at the woman and she smiled at him and delicately sat down on the seat, dumping her bag on the floor.  
Great, Zoro thought as he tried as subtly as he could to shuffle away from her as much as he can, but that was kinda fucking difficult in a fucking train. He looked toward the woman who seemed to be reading a book, seemingly engrossed in it as she turned page after page of her novel in incredible speed. She had delicate hands but they looked...dangerous, as it they were strong. His eyes travelled from her hands to her face. She had sharp and well defined features, like her nose, and her lips were plump and red. She had these bird shaped eyes that were in between an aqua and an icy blue, framed with dark, thick eyelashes and thin, shaped eyebrows. She had long, black, silky raven hair tied in a pony tail with two thin, escaping strands framing the sides of her face. Her neck was like a swans, connecting to the graceful curve of her shoulder that was hidden underneath her black suit jacket. She had more than a generous amount of breasts and a very thin, but strong looking waist. Her legs were very long and now crossed, clad in a short, grey skirt and the black high heels. She had this very mature, calm and i know everything(?) aura around her that made her different from Nami and Vivi. But it wasn't boastful. It was actually like she had a lot of wisdom and has gone through a lot more than anyone else ever has.  
DAMMIT! His slight look of her hands has gone to a full body inspection.  
Yeah, the woman beside him was hot...hell, she was drop dead gorgeous, and maybe a murderess (Yeah, he had trust issues) but he wasn't the fucking guy to go flirt with a woman just because he took some slight interest in her. But, he was a university student, and sadly ONLY been to night clubs and sometimes had drunken flings with some women. But that was it. Maybe he should start looking for someone...**NO**. What he only needs to care about is training and his goal. Love would just distract him.  
He went back to his book and sighed inwardly. FUCK THIS SHIT! He fucking hated work!  
He heard the pages stop turning beside him. Looked like the woman had finished her...HOLY HELL! That is a FUCKING HUMONGOUS BOOK! Probably about at least a thousand pages. God, and he swore she had only started when she sat down.  
He was about to look back toward his own novel when he felt her glance at him. No. not him...but his book.  
"Sorry, but what is that book called?" her voice was deeper than most women's, and mature, cultured. Zoro looked at her in surprise but answered her anyway.  
"Uh, its called _The History Of The One Piece_." The woman smiled at him.  
"Ah, seems I have read that one. Sorry, I was interested." and she shifted her attention from him to her bag, bending down and rummaging through it to get something.  
Okay, this might be his last chance with a hot as hell, _older_ woman who seemed to be interested in him who he didn't consider as a sister. Yeah, training and his goal was his life, but he guessed he _could_ get romantically involved with someone. And, although she could be a murderess (because, come on, who was hot and was intelligent at the same time? She was probably a spy or assasin or something) he didn't really mind. Besides, he liked danger. Also, It would stop him getting stalked by his creepy fangirls and he could could rub into to aho-lovelin's face that he's gotten a girlfriend (who was _older_ and _hot_).  
Okay, what should he say to her then? Zoro really had absolutely NO dating experience with women (unless you count lots of alcohol and one time things)  
"...was the book good?" he asked gruffly, nodding toward the thick tome on her lap.  
Really..._THAT'S_ what he comes up with! He was mentally face palming himself.  
"The woman glanced up at him in surprise but then politely smiled at him and straightened up, pulling out a yet another book from her bag.  
"Yes, it was. It was about the history of all sorts of katana from around the world. It was quite fascinating and I learned a lot from it. **KATANA**! YESSSSSSSSSSSSS! A woman that was hot, older and knew swords! He stopped his inner celebration and he looked at her. It seemed she was waiting for him to say something."I have three Katana actually." he replied in a hurry, nodding toward his three swords on his jacket on the floor

"Oh, wow. I never thought I would see the real thing! Are they all wazamono's? I recognize Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui from my book. I'm not familiar with the white hilted one though." she said, her blue eyes lighting up in interest as she examined the swords on the floor, her raven hair falling past her shoulder. He didn't reply for a while, because he was busy staring at her in wonder. A woman that knew swords! She glanced up at him and their eyes met. Ice blue meeting dark brown. He felt his pulse quicken slightly.

"Ah, sorry, I should have introduced myself first." she smiled at him apologetically but gracefully at the same time, straightened up and put out her hand.  
"Nico Robin. Nice to meet you."  
"R-Roronoa Zoro." he replied while taking her hand. It felt soft and he could feel a slight tingly feeling. They let go and Robin (Even her name was pretty cool) asked something.  
"So, where are you headed to?"  
"Shimotsuki."  
"Oh, thats strange. I'm heading there to. I'm going for my newest research project for the museum."  
"You work at the museum?" he replied with genuine interest. He definitely dosen't know someone who was clever enough to work at a museum.  
"No. I'm an archeologist. It's just that my research team and I could do with the extra money from the museum with the upcoming projects."  
"What are you researching on?"  
"Well, the museum are making an exhibition about ancient weapons. And, well, Shimotsuki is quite famous for their swordsmanship so..."  
"Oh, well, I'm just visiting my family."  
"That's nice. Are they into swordsmanship?"  
So the conversation continued on like that. It got to the point where Zoro was animatedly telling her about the promise he made with Kuina and his goal to become the best swordsman in the world and go into the biggest swordsmanship competition ever. She seemed fascinated by his determination so she ended up telling her dream as well.  
Robin wanted to learn what had happened in the void century. She seemed amused when he had no fucking clue what that was, so she told him it was the century where no human had known what had happened in it. She also told him the only way to find out was to find the Poneglyph stones that are scattered around the world. He learnt that she was the only person in the world that could read the language and she had learnt it when she was only eight years old. She had laughed at his dumb stricken face and assured him that she wasn't lying. And, weirdly enough, he had believed her.  
He also told her about his friends in Uni and told him how ero-cook and him always fight (she laughed at his nickname), How Luffy was always asking for meat, how Nami always beat them up if they were being stupid (not him of course), how Brook always got in trouble for asking girls to see their panties.  
"And, do you start the fights between your friend or you?"  
"Well obviously he does! He always flirting with girls in a seriously dumbass way and he always calls me Marimo head."  
"She had laughed when he had said that.  
"He also learnt that she could speak over 30 LANGUAGES! Apparently Japanese was her second language because she was born in Russia.  
He told her about his history assignment as well and complained about Smoker. She offered to help him with it and he got in done in no time.  
"Thanks." he said, hoping he sounded grateful.  
"Oh its fine. I love the subject."  
Finally, the train stopped.  
"_We have know arrived at Shimotsuki Village. Please make sure not to forget anything._"  
"That was two hours? It had seemed a lot shorter. Probably because he was talking so much with Robin he lost track of time...Hell, it was probably the most he had talked since ever.  
"Well, that's our stop. Shall we?" Robin got her back from the floor and got up, stretching slightly. Zoro nodded and and gently picked up his Katana from the floor, got up and secured them to his waist. He noticed that she had taken her vest off and was now only wearing a black tank top, probably because of the heat that was flowed in from the train doors. They got into the queue of people waiting to get out and he realized she was taller that him.  
What the fuck should he do know? Ask for her number or something...but what if she laughs at him or gets creeped out? But, she was gonna be staying for a month, half the time that he was. It would seriously be stupid of him to let a chance slip by like this...  
Before he knew it, they had stepped off from the train and onto the platform. She had turned towards him and smiled.  
"Well, it was really nice meeting you Zoro. But, if you don't mind me asking one question..."  
"Uh, sure."  
"Could I have your phone number? I don't know the place at all so I thought you could help by showing me around sometime...? Its okay if you don't want to.."  
"Oh, yeah, sure." he replied. Yes! This was good. Was she implying a date? No. Don't get ahead of yourself.  
They walked down the stairs and out of the station, exchanging numbers.  
They finally stopped by the taxi's.  
"Thank you Zoro. I should go and catch a taxi...and I think I will be seeing you quite soon." she smiled at him and walked off, got in a taxi and waved at him as she drove away.  
He waved back at her, smiling slightly. Fuck yes! He felt his family watching him from the car across the road...he was in doubt gonna get teased and questioned A LOT.  
But right now he didn't care.  
He never believed in fateful meetings, but this meeting with Robin was the one exception he was willing to make. 


	2. Misunderstanding

**Aren't You Gay Kenshi-san?**

Zoro had grumbled when they had arrived at the sweltering island, about as hot as Punk Hazard. He couldn't believe he actually had to go when he had wanted to sleep! Oh well, he had thought, maybe I'll get to have a good fight with someone. Anyway, the team that was exploring the island, much to Ussop's dismay, was the same group that had gone to Punk Hazard- keeping tradition, the orange haired witch had said. So the group consisted of:

The hyper active captain with the eating disorder.

The grumpy swordsman with an alcohol problem.

The cowardly sniper with low self-esteem.

The morbid archaeologist with a constant poker face.

Anyway, they had touched the island's molten bank with the mini-merry and the idiot captain immediately dashed off after spotting a fucking weird animal- like a horse that was engulfed in fire- and Ussop, being the fucking coward he is, ran after him screaming, "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE~!"

Anyway, back to idiot number 1, he had jumped up into the air and hurtled in incredible speed back down to earth, consequently causing the loose mountain of humongous boulders to come loose, and to come toppling onto himself and the archaeologist.

And that was why he was now in a fucking stupid situation.

The boulders had all fallen in a fucking weird angle, and so, because he was idiotic enough to push himself and the raven haired woman into a cave he had seen in his peripheral vision on pure instinct, they were now stuck in a very small space, Zoro lying on top of Robin in the dark space, her slender legs unintentionally wrapped around his waist.

Robin was the first one to break to tension.

"We have found ourselves in quite a predicament." she chuckled, causing her body to vibrate against his, sending him a jolt.

He grunted back, as words would come out wrong.

He had to get stuck with her didn't he? Out of all people her. The woman he had developed incomprehensible feelings for, only realizing what they meant when he had arrived at Kuraigana Island. It irritated him to hell that he wasn't man enough to tell her, in the fear of being rejected.

But now...it was the perfect opportunity .

Yosh! He would seduce her with his supreme manliness that couldn't be resisted by _anyone._

He looked down at her again and gulped. Her arms were crossed above her head, as she had no space to put them anywhere else. Her face was slightly flushed from the heat and a few strands of her hair stuck to her face. She wore a calculatingly calm expression on her sharp features, like she was trying to find a way to get out of here.

But no, Zoro wouldn't let her, not until he said what he needed to say.

Okay, here goes.

Supreme manliness at it finest.

"...I've found a way to get ou- mpf!" Robin had turned her head to say something but then something totally unexpected happened.

Zoro kissed her.

His action surprised himself as well as her but the tension was too much. He couldn't take it (he now wonders what all that meditating was for).

He moved his chapped lips roughly against her own, forcing her to kiss him back. She was slow and hesitant at first, like she was expecting him to move away and apologize about what he had done. But, when it seemed like he definitely wasn't, she lost all self restraint and kissed him harder, her breathing hard as she bit his lower lip.

Zoro's ego inflated 100x and he opened his mouth, letting her moist tongue explore his own cavern, emitting white hot heat to his groin.

His manly seducing had worked.

Suddenly, Robin gasped and pulled away from him with difficulty (since she was in a very small cave...with another person).

Zoro, thinking this was a need for air, breathed in his own lungful. He liked the fact that their breathes mingled together in this small space, and how her taste had been of coffee and...Robin. He couldn't describe it. It was just Robin.

His eyes locked onto her swan neck, the urge to bite it and leaving his own mark aroused him even more. He licked his lips and dived towards it, licking and sucking on it, tasting her skin and breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"We..._hah_...really...shouldn't be...doing this." Robin half spoke half sighed as she felt herself heat up even more.

"Why *_bite_* not?" Zoro murmured distractedly against her throat, slowly making his way down to her collarbone.

"No. Seriously." she abruptly grabbed Zoro's face and clamped her hand over his mouth, making him lock his onyx eyes with her brilliant blue ones.

Wasn't she enjoying it? He sure as hell was. He didn't try and resist since maybe Robin didn't actually want to do this. She was used a lot in the past and he didn't to awaken bad memories. Or it was simply because she didn't see him that way.

He hoped it wasn't the last one.

He was about to apologize when Robin cut him off, removing her hand from his mouth.

"It's horrible for Luffy, Zoro. How could you do this to your own boyfriend. You don't know how terrible I feel right now."

what

Luffy...

boyfriend...

...

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

He stared at her, his eyes as wide as saucepans and jaw hanging wide open, spluttering incomprehensible things in shock.

Did...did Robin...think he was...gay..._WITH LUFFY?!_

Don't get him wrong. He had great respect for Luffy but..._gay?_ What? Also, he had nothing against gay people and before he had met Robin he could've been asexual. But NO he had never, and never will swing that way.

He got over his nasty surprise and sat up, with difficulty, in a sitting position, pulling Robin up with him, so now both of their legs were around the other persons waist, backs slightly hunched as they were very tall people.

"Why do you look so surprised? When we thought about it, it was very obvious that you two were lovers." Robin spoke up, still slightly angry with herself and him.

Meanwhile Zoro gagged.

Him...Luffy...Lovers...NO.

wait..._we_?

"What do you mean by _we?" _Zoro said in a deathly calm voice.

"The whole crew Zoro-san." Robin however wasn't fazed a bit and carried on.

"You know, if you used me to try and see that you could love women, I'm not mad. I understand that you might feel ashamed that your'e attracted to men but you know, Zoro, that we support your relationship 100%. Honestly its actually very cute."

Every word made said guy more and more angry and depressed.

Robin said that their-not-actually-real-relationship was...*gag*..._cute _(if that fucked up word had a physical form, it would be fucking dead right now. He would banish it. From the world) meant that Robin was totally okay with him being with another gir-...*heavily sighs* _guy _and felt no jealousy discouraged him A LOT.

But what discouraged him more was the fact that she could even _consider_ the very idea that he was _gay_...

He took another deep breath.

"Robin, how the hell did you guys come to that?"

The archaeologist raised an eyebrow and then looked pensive.

"Well it was a few days ago..."

_Flashback..._

_The whole crew apart from Zoro- who was training- and Luffy- who was doing who knows what- were sat at the dinner table as they had just finished the meal that Sanji had given them._

_Nobody had left yet however as they were quite comfortable sitting where they were, doing their own thing._

_It was silent until Robin popped a question, getting the attention of everyone._

"_Are Luffy-san and Zoro-san dating?"_

_Everyone was silent as they stared at Robin in disbelief, trying to get their mind over how ridiculous that question was._

"_R-robin. Are you okay? Do you want Chopper to do a checkup?" Nami broke the silence. looking at her friend genuinely concerned._

"_AHHH ROBIN'S SICK?! SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR! SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!" _

_Chopper cried as he panicked and ran around in circles._

"_That's you, you idiot!" Ussop sweatdropped._

"_...Oh right...AHHH ROBIN'S SICK!"_

"_WHAT ROBIN-CHWAN IS SICK! IN THAT CASE I'LL DO ANYTHING I CAN DO! LIKE UNDRESS YOUR SWEATY CLOTHE-"_

"_NO DUMBASS *CRASH BANG WALLOP*"_

"_If thats the case may I see your panties Robin-sa-"_

"_HELL NO YOU DON'T! *BONK*"_

"_I got a suuuper gadget that can make you feel better-"_

"_WHOA WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT?!"_

"_**EVERYBODY SHUT UUUUUUPPP!" **_

_Everybody immediately quieted down after Nami's roar of anger._

_Robin chuckled. They never change._

"_No, I'm perfectly fine, thank you for worrying."_

"_T-then why would you ask a question like that?" Ussopp said, bewildered._

"_Well, I just wanted to know what you thought of my theory."_

"_Theory?" Everyone echoed, tilting their heads._

_Robin nodded and began explaining. _

"_Luffy and Zoro...they have some kind of special bond that I've only seen with long married couples. I don't know how to describe it, but its like they know when the other is in trouble and its like they know what the other is thinking. An example is, when in Fishman island, remember when Luffy said he didn't want to be a hero, since they share their meat, but he wanted all the meat to himself? Yes well, Zoro had said the exact same thing afterwards, but with sake, and he hadn't heard Luffy say it before. And you know when, even though he tries to hide it, Zoro gets overly worried when Luffy is in trouble. We get worried too but with Zoro...its a completely different thing. And vice versa. Also, recently, we've only seen them together with us or not with us at all, even know, both of them are away...I mean, this could all be completely wrong, but its just that bond they have...its overwhelming to even see the way they look at each other."_

_Everyone stayed silent, digesting the scholar's words as they began to think._

_All she said was true. Luffy and Zoro's bond...was something they all couldn't describe._

_Maybe it was just a first mate captain thing...but with other pirate crews it wasn't like that..._

"_You could be right Robin." Nami slowly said as she nodded. She has seen that bond as well, and she never thought it was romantic, but know she thought about it, like Robin had perfectly described, it was the way that old married couples looked at each other. _

"_L-lets not jump to conclusions. I mean, we could be wrong." Ussopp stuttered._

"_Of course. Its just so intriguing." Robin replied, slightly lost in thought._

"_A-assuming they _were_ dating, we would support their relationship right?" Chopper asked, worried, eyes big as he glanced around the room._

_The reactions were immediate._

"_Hell yeah! Its suuuper okay that they're together."_

"_Its weird, but that means marimo and Luffy can't steal Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, so thats fine by me."_

"_Yohohoho, its quite the magnificent news!"_

"_Yeah! I totally saw this one coming. The great Captain Ussopp predicts everything! Although I can't really imagine it without getting kinda creeped out."_

"_I don't mind it it. As long as Zoro can pay my debt...maybe I'll charge a PDA fee..."_

"_It's actually quite sweet isn't it, but let's not jump to conclusion-"_

_Robin was cut off by the door slamming open and in came Zoro and Luffy, both of their hair mussed and faces slightly red. They had a slight seen of sweat and were both shirtless, and they were radiating good mood vibes all over the room, like something had happened that they had enjoyed immensely._

_Everyone stared at the two as they both walked over to the fridge to get some sake and meat._

"_...What are you guys staring at?" Zoro suspiciously asked, glaring at them all._

"_Oh, psh, nothing, n-nothing at all, we- we were just talking how um, er, great the weather was, yeah, right guys?" Nami hurriedly asked everyone._

"_Oh yeah, great, amazing, lovely weather." everyone else answered back (apart from Robin) while nodding exaggeratedly and sweating._

"_...It's a thunder storm outside." Zoro pointed out._

"_W-well, can't we, um, er appreciate other types of forcast as well?!" Ussopp nervously retorted, eyes to the side._

"_...whatever. C'mon Luffy we have to go." Zoro grunted back, took Luffy by the arm and pulled him out of the door, slamming it shut behind them._

_Everyone let out a breath and then glanced at each other, all thinking the same thing._

_That confirmed it, the captain and the first mate where dating._

_Flashback end..._

Oh...

"We were totally wrong weren't we?" "Yes, yes you were."

They looked at each other very awkwardly for a second, resisting the urge to facepalm.

Robin broke the painfully awkward silence.

"...But would you please explain why you and the captain were in such a state? From our point of view...from _anyones_ point of view it just looked like you two had intercourse."

Blunt as ever eh?

" *gag* Jesus woman! Don't put it like that! God! We were training- DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK- and we both found out new techniques and positions to make ourselves stronger...that came out totally wrong didn't it?"

Robin just nodded, all hope for the man in front of her temporarily blown out of the window.

"Look, I swear to Gol D Roger that I'm not gay! How could you even think that?!" It was still impossible for the poor guy to understand.

"You know, its quite a plausible explanation- don't give me that look- because we've never seen you have any interest whatsoever in the opposite sex. For example, do you remember we were at the bar and a multiple number of scantily, barley clothed women were all over you and Sanji? Yes, well, Sanji went off somewhere with his half and we didn't see him for the rest of the night and you...well, lets just say you shoved the majority off them not only carelessly to the man sitting next to you but also into their dark corner off low self-esteem.

Also, you would be surprised and mildly horrified about the number of people who pair you and Sanji together. Honestly, Nami and I thought about it for a short period of time, since you two are always fighting. We thought it was just an excuse for you two to be near each other, fighting off the sexual tension but then we thought about you and Luffy and a whole shipping wars started-"

"HOLY SHIT-! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE!" Him and _ero-cook?_

What THE FUCK is wrong with the world.

His urge to slice up ten thousand people just got stronger.

Robin laughed loudly as he looked utterly traumatized for life. She had been holding it in forever. No, she wasn't stupid. Very far from it, actually. She knew from the moment he had kissed her that the ZoLu thing was wrong (Yes, ZoLu, her and Nami couldn't resist) but it was just too hilarious to tease him, and she sure was getting her money's worth because she was now killing herself from the hilarity of Zoro's inner and utter despair and humiliation.

She was a terrible person.

But then again, she did feel quite bad for him. Poor guy, being accused he was gay, _especially_ by the woman he liked...oh yes, about that...she'd never actually thought about it, but there was definitely something there. Nothing she hadn't experienced with any other man. It was like a puzzle, a test, to see if this _something _could get stronger by being with him, and the urge to solve it was like the pull of gravity towards Zoro. You know how much she loved a challenge.

And in that very short space of time, Nico Robin realized something.

"Hey, Zoro."

"What?!" he growled. He was tired of this shit and he was already scarred enough with the mental images this woman had brought to his head.

"I like you too."

He blinked for a few seconds, completely frozen when he started to smirk.

"You know, I'm starting to think I should date Luffy."

Robin smirked along with him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to her own.

"Well we can't have that, can we?" she murmured.

They couldn't help it. Their heartbeats slightly quickened as they slowly leaned in closer, lips a fraction away when-

BOOM! The rocks came flying off them, exposing them to the bright sunlight and 100 degree blistering heat.

"Hey guys! Guess we finally found you shishishishishishishi." Luffy loomed over them both, completely oblivious to the position they were currently in.

"Oiiii~ Luffy have you found them I'm tire- HOLY SHIT-!" Ussopp came along afterwards and apparently was _not_ completely oblivious to the position they were in.

After that what basically happened was, Zoro jumped up and started to chase the laughing straw-hat captain around, the intention of murder in his demonic looking eye (honestly, I'm worried for that guy), Robin laughing at the situation and then proceeding to get up and tell Ussopp what had happened, leading Ussopp to nod and say, "Psh, I always saw this coming." (HUGE LIE).

Anyway, what everyone learned that day was Roronoa Zoro was not gay. And that Nico Robin _can_ make mistakes.

The end.


	3. Hangover

**Hangover**

Robin P.O.V

"Mmmm" Nico Robin groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, the ceiling of the crows nest becoming more visible...crows nest?

_What on earth happened last night?_ she thought as she tried to move her arm to clutch her head, which was pounding painfully.

_...tried?_

She slowly looked down, realizing she was naked. _...no..._Her eyes locked on to a muscular, tan arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist. Her eyes travelled up along the arm, towards its owner.

_Oh my god. _

It all added up, the headache, the crows nest, the beer and wine bottles along with shot cups scattered everywhere.

Nico Robin had slept with Roronoa Zoro.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped quietly, not wanting to wake him or it would make things even more awkward.

Slowly, she untangled herself from his embrace and got up, searching for her clothes.

She quickly got dressed and leapt out of the crows nest. She knew it was unfair to leave Kenshi-san up there by himself, naked and probably very confused when he wakes up, but she did not want to stay there and see his face when he does and face the very awkward _this will never happen again _scenario. So it was easier for both of them if she left first. Anyway, she had done this plenty of times before, how was this any differ- She cut herself off before completing the question.

Of course this was going to be different! Zoro she had to see every flipping day of her life whereas the other men she had left in bed she never saw again (apart from crocodile but it wasn't awkward between them, since it had been purely for their own needs).

She had to get her thoughts in order. Sighing heavily she clutched her aching head, making her way toward the kitchen.

She would take a nice relaxing bath and some much needed aspirin.

Zoro P.O.V

Zoro yawned as he opened his eyes stretching. He rolled on to his back. Why the hell was he sleeping on his side? Eh whatever, he felt like he slept really well last night anyway. He stretched again and sat up, pulling up the blanket that was covering him.

His jaw literally unhinged itself from the rest of his mouth. WTF?! Why the fuck was he naked?!

He quickly grabbed the rest of his clothes, confused as hell, and got dressed.

_What the hell happened last nigh-ow! What the shit?! _

He clutched his head and groaned.

Hangover.

That would explain why there was a lot of beer bottles everywhere. He got up and started walking toward the door when he tripped over something.

_This hangover is really dulling my senses. _he angrily thought as he swiftly got up and turned around to slice the thing into pieces.

He saw a book.

Definitely one of Robin's books as it was called _The History of the Grand Line._

_Huh, if I slice one of Robin's books she'll kill me._

Being the stupid idiot Zoro was he nudged the book aside, not realizing what this book lying here could mean.

He descended down the crowsnest and landed with a thud. It was still quite early in the morning so he didn't want to wake anyone (aka feel the wrath of Nami).

As he was making his way toward the kitchen however he stumbled over something._ What the fuck is wrong with me today!?_ he thought as he looked down and saw that the Fucking ero-cook was lying there, snoring away.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched angrily and the thought of kicking him was very tempting, but he thought of the orange haired, female barbarian and quickly thought better of it.

He looked around and saw that everyone was asleep on the deck to. It all came back to him then.

There had been a party to welcome Franky as nakama.

That's why everyone was passed out, drunk. That was probably the reason why he had drank more than usual last night...but to the point he would sleep naked? HELL NO! He wouldn't do that.

"All this thinking is making my brain hurt." he muttered under his breath and he stalked off toward the kitchen for the aspirin.

As he made his way to the kitchen, he kept wondering what the heck happened last night.

_So I woke up naked with a hangover...even when I'm seriously wasted, thats never happened...was it a dare or some shit by Luffy?...Oh crap, if it was, ero-cook is gonna laugh his stupid ass off...wait a minute, he won't remember cuz _he's_ wasted..._

He sweat dropped.

He was getting off track here. He opened the door to the kitchen and he found himself face to face with Robin.

_Robin_, the woman...no, _person_ that he felt the most awkward around. Yes, after Enies Lobby he did trust her, and he had been talking to her at night in the crowsnest before that about...things, sometimes light hearted talk and other times deep and meaningful conversations. And he had found out she was pretty good company. Good enough that he would sometimes look forward with talking with her.

Lately though, Zoro was feeling _even more _awkward around her because of reasons unknown. For example, he would feel weird if she glanced his way or feel more pissed than normal when swirly-cook flirted with her. Meh, it probably means nothing.

"Oh, my apologies Kenshi-san." Robin said, as she jumped back like she had been electrocuted, but her voice was calm. She quickly walked toward the kitchen counter and opened the top left hand draw.

_Aspirin_

Robin glanced up at Zoro and asked, "Do you want some as well?"

"Uh, yeah...how did you know?"

"Ah, well, everybody is passed out on the lawn, beer bottles are everywhere, and you are a heavy drinker so I assumed..." Zoro thought he saw her face flicker with panic, but it was so quick he was pretty sure he imagined it.

"Yeah, i need one...maybe two." He replied, clutching his head. She got two pills out herself and tossed the packet at Zoro, who expertly catched it.

As she was filling water for the two of them, Zoro decided to ask her if she had any idea what had happened the previous night.

"So, do you remember anything that happened last night?"

Robin almost dropped the cup she was holding. _Robin_. The graceful assassin, _Almost_ dropped a cup.

Shit. Last night must've been fucking terrible.

"Oh, well...I...remember to the point where I was keeping watch in the crows nest, then I must have passed out since I drank to much. Sorry, that's all I remember."

_Crowsnest...?_

"The weird thing is, I woke up in the crows nest this morning...d'you think I visited you or something?"

"No, I clearly remember not having any visitors." she replied without a moments hesitation. But before he could ask her any more questions she said,

"Sorry Kenshi-san, but I'm going to go take a bath now." and hurried past him, almost knocking into him on her way out.

_What? I know we're awkward around each other but this is just weird shit. _He scowled at her retreating figure...he's almost sure something happened between him and Robin last night.

Robin P.O.V

_Jesus, I nearly lost it for a second there _the dark haired woman thought as she hurried toward the bathroom of the Thousand Sunny.

She could feel Zoro's suspicious eyes burning her back as she grew arms to the bath house and pulled herself upwards.

She landed on the balcony bit of the Bath house, quickly opened the door and almost slammed it shut. After the door was closed she leaned against it, running a hand through her hair.

Why was she getting so worked up? Kenshi-san was now quite far away from her, there's nothing to worry about.

She sighed heavily. After waking up with Zoro beside her she had been...jumpy. Not a normal person would have known, as she was very good at hiding her emotions...but the crew would figure it out soon enough, so she had to get her act together. Even worse, Zoro, out of everyone, was already suspicious of her. Honestly, she was surprised he hadn't even figured it out by now. She'll just have to pray that he doesn't bring it up.

She took her shirt off and glanced in the mirror opposite her. She gritted her teeth in annoyance as she could see a hickey on her neck, collarbone and just above her left breast. She felt her cheeks warm slightly, as if remembering last nights events, but it was only for a second she must have imagined it.

Anyway, she had to know who had started the whole thing...it would make her mind calmer, in a sense.

She lowered herself into the steaming bath, running her hand along her neck. Her hand suddenly flew to her head, which had, with no warning, started pounding with an immense pain, but she could see images from last night...and it came flooding back to her.

_Flashback_

_Nico Robin was sitting in the crows nest, smiling down at her drunken crew mates as they partied for her comeback and a new nakama's arrival._

_She gulped down her second bottle of wine, finishing it. No, she wasn't _that _drunk yet, but she planned on drinking until she passes out. _

_The reason why? Well, she felt that she just needed to let go, after the events of Enies Lobby. Her face still mildly hurt, and there were bruises covering some parts of her body to remind her of the fact. Yes, this is the only time she would drink like this._

_She reached for a bottle of beer this time, and drunk it dry. It felt good to feel a warm, slightly numb feeling to spread over her, blocking her from the memories._

_As she was reaching for another beer bottle, she heard the crowsnest's door open. Looking up, she realized it was Kenshi-san. He looked drunk, as he was stumbling, and Robin thought it was a miracle that he could've made it up the ladder in the first place._

"_Oi, Robin, what are you doing here?" his speech was slightly slurred as he finally realized she was there._

"_I was keeping watch Kenshi-san." she replied, her voice sounding perfectly normal. His face lit up with dull remembrance and he looked back toward her, eyes suddenly serious. _

_He stumbled toward her and plopped himself down, a bit too close to her liking. _

"_Kenshi-san, do you need anything?" he didn't answer her however and reached for two shot cups instead, filled them, and handed one toward her. He hooked his arm around hers which were holding the cups, and positioned them until they were hovering just below their mouths._

The lovers shot? This was getting quite strange_ she thought as Robin looked at him with baffled eyes. Oh well, she would down it anyway, she hadn't had a shot yet._

"_For living." he declared and they downed the cup at the same time. She smiled for a second while she downed it, she guessed Zoro had a soft side too._

_They brought their heads back down, and realized they were so close, too close to each other, their lips almost touching. However neither moved, they only stared._

_Zoro slowly leaned forward, and Robin, as if the alcohol froze her, didn't move away, as his rough lips touched her soft ones._

_It started slow at first but then they started kissing roughly, their breathing fast and heavy. Zoro pushed her down..._

_Flashback end_

The rest of the memories was like a tsunami, crashing into her head with no warning. She banged her head against the edge of the bath as she remembered what they did together...she shook her head, clearing her mind.

So it was Zoro who had started the whole thing, but she didn't move away from him...why, why didn't she?! It wouldn't have lead to this dilemma.

Know comes the bigger question.

_Why would Zoro do that?_

Zoro P.O.V.

Zoro growled as he lifted his weights repeatedly, still trying to figure out what had happened last night.

1- He woke up naked

2- He was wasted

3- Robin was drunk as well

4- Robin was acting kinda weird around him

What could it mean?! He growled in frustration and lifted the weights faster, now losing count.

_We now bring in help from our author because Zoro's a hopeless idiot_.

Oi! I'm not a hopeless idiot-

_Zoro, what do you think happened last night?_

Thats what I'm still trying to figure out dumbass!

_Jeez, okay. What have you come up with so far?_

Um...well, something definitely happened between me and Robin...since I woke up naked _maybe _it was a dare or something...and I only did it because my drunk ass self was stupid...

_Dare? God such a child. Ok Zoro, what usually happens in movies when the main guy or girl wakes up naked, with a blanket, most likely in a really big, white bed, with a raging hangover? Does he or she wake up alone?_

No, they usually wake up with-...

NO NO NO NO NO THAT DID NOT HAPPEN! NO NO NO NO!

_Ah, finally, the dumbass realizes. I'll be going now Zoro, and get your jaw off the ground, you look stupid._

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO...yes?

It was the only reasonable explanation...

Wait, since he woke up without Robin, did that mean in the movies, he would be playing the role of the dumb, stupid main character who's fucking confused and Robin would be playing the part of the sexy stranger who slept with him?

Fuck, not only did this situation suck, but he got the worst role as we-WAIT IS IT REALLY TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT THIS?!

He slumped to the ground and rubbed a hand behind his neck...

Hm? What was that dent?

His eyes darted toward the body length mirror he was sitting opposite to and he craned his neck, trying to get a better view of what it was.

...oh shit.

It was a fucking hickey, red and small, resting on his throat, like a souvenir from last night...

_Flashback_

_Everything was fuzzy as he climbed up the crows nest, the sky slightly swaying as he finally made it up to his training room._

_The party down there was awesome, but right now he just needed quiet._

_He gripped the banister and looked around, eyes finally stopping on the woman who had been plaguing his thoughts for awhile now._

_Robin_

_It seemed like she had been drinking as well because two empty wine bottles lay next to her, along with a few bottles of beer._

"_Oi, Robin, what are you doing here?" God dammit, his speech was slurred. Since when did he get this drunk?_

"_I was keeping watch Kenshi-san." she replied_ _in her alluring, seductive, deep but feminine voice. _

_He started to feel hot._

_He then noticed the bruises on her face and frowned, thoughts suddenly going to what would have happened if they hadn't made it in time...she could have died-_

_He quickly cut those thoughts off and plopped down next to Robin, closer than he usually would have, grabbed two shot cups and filled them. _

_Then, he hooked his arm around hers and handed one cup to Robin._

The lovers shot?_ What the hell was he doing?_ _But his body seemed to defy his mind as he said,_

"_For living." _

_and downed the drink._

_He didn't know why he said that, but he the thought of Robin dying...as much as he would hate to admit it...worried him half to death. He didn't know why...he guessed it was like that with all his nakama._

_When they brought their heads back down, he realized that they were close._

_Very close._

_He unconsciously liked his dry lips as he focused on her moist ones, the drunken haze of his mind blocking all reason._

_His heart pounded as he brought his lips closer to hers, and when they finally touched, it was like an explosion._

_Their tongues slowly, yet sensually, glided against each other, gradually becoming more heated and rapid. His arms slid down to her thin waist, his lust for her consuming him as he pushed her down roughly against the wooden boards of the crows-nest..._

_Flashback end_

So that's what happened.

Sighing in frustration but in relief of knowing what had happened, he thought hard about what he should do next.

He had already realized by now that he was indeed attracted to the raven haired beauty, that being the reason of why he slept with her. He could now ignore it completely, not mention a word to Robin that he knew what had happened, and continue on as normal. The flaw in that plan, however, was the fact that Robin was obviously going to find out that he had figured what had happened between them, so is either going to try and talk to him about it and leave him utterly confused, or, is going to leave it as it is, and leave the tension and awkwardness between them, that could later on, affect the whole crew.

He thought that Robin would go with the latter option, but it was Robin; she never failed to surprise him.

If they talked about it...what would they solve? Actually, what were they going to try and solve anyway?

He grunted and got up. He knew what he had to do.

Robin P.O.V

She had just gotten out of the bath, gotten dressed and then had proceeded to climb up the ladder to the new library, her favorite place on their brand new ship.

The musky scent of books enveloped her as she stepped in, inhaling deeply. The uncountable amount of tomes surrounded her, trapping her in a world of knowledge and imagination. The windows were the perfect size so you could gaze out to the vast blue skies and seas, a pleasant background for reading.

She sat down on one of the comfortable sofa's and picked a random novel from one of the bottom shelves, curling into the corner of the sofa with a soft blanket which she had gotten from her room and a cup of coffee.

Nice and snug, she opened the first page of the book, and started to read-

SLAM

...when she was rudely interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Kenshi-san." she addressed him, looking up at the figure which was now standing in front of her, arms crossed as if he was going to do something.

Surprisingly, she was calm. She had gotten her jittery emotions under control by working out she had feelings for him, and had told herself that he didn't feel the same way.

"Robin, I like you more than a friend." he said, blunt, straight out there, with a completely stoic face. However, just a small tinge of red was showing in his cheeks, which meant he was actually quite embarrassed of his...confession.

"Right...okay. Me too." and with that she went back to her book, feeling more than satisfied that he returned her feelings and that she had managed to tell him.

He looked down at her, eyes widening in surprise, expecting her to say something more. When she just kept on reading, he scowled and grabbed the tome out of her hands, forcing her to acknowledge him.

"Oi. I just confessed and this is how you react to it."

"We got our feelings understood didn't we? Isn't that enough for now? Unless you want something more out of...whatever this is."

"...scoot." he suddenly asked and she obliged, making room for him on the sofa. He then proceeded to pull her on top of his lap, arms wrapping around her thin waist.

Robin froze for a minute and then leaned into his embrace, however, instead of smiling, she frowned.

"What are we going to do know?" she sighed and turned her head so that it was centimeters from his.

"We have two options. Do nothing or..." he leaned in and took her lips in a short kiss.

"...do this."

"You sure you aren't doing this just because I slept with you last night?" she whispered in a hushed tone, her face still just centimeters away.

"Pretty sure." he replied back with the same softness, if Roronoa Zoro could be soft.

"You know...I'm not an easy person to be with" she smirked and started to lean in again.

"Heh. Me neither." he leaned in for another kiss when,

"ZOOOOROOOOOO!" At that moment, Luffy came flying in, tackling Zoro to the ground and leaving a slightly surprised Robin on the couch.

"What the hell! Luffy get the fuck off me!" A very pissed off swordsman shoved Luffy off him. Amazingly, they didn't knock any of the books over.

"Shishi. Suman, Zoro...Oh yeah! I have a reeeaaalllyyy bad headache and since you always get drunk, I came to get...uh...oh yeah, advice from you!" the childish captain laughed and kept on talking.

Robin, unnoticed by the babbling captain, caught Zoro's eye and she put a finger on her lips while winking at him, making him blush.

This relationship of theirs will stay a secret...for now.


End file.
